Beware of who you bump into, and pray that it won't affect your life
by ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC
Summary: Look, I never asked for a bump into someone who's that famous, much less bump into him the second time, in the same day. But then, Fate is such an a*shole, so I have no choice but to suck it up. Rated T for language. KisexOC fic
1. Chapter 1

A girl with yellow eyes entered the doors of Seirin High. Whispers could be heard, the girl just continued walking, as if nothing happened while eating a lollipop.

"She looks like a wolf…"

"Now that you mention it, she does really remind me of one…"

Gossips. Gossips everywhere

"Damn asshole, I'm almost late for the kendo club meeting."

"A ferocious wolf." A girl whispered to her friend.

That girl's name is Hojo Chiyome. Silvery hair and wolf-like eyes. She is usually seen with a lollipop in her mouth and still speak (EXTREMELY) clearly even though it's in her mouth.

"I heard she didn't came the past few days…"

"Skipping school perhaps?"

"True true, probably mixing with all the gangsters and stuff."

"Bitch I heard you." She said walking past them, giving a ferocious wolf eye that said: I'll burn all your toilet paper so you can't wipe your asses for the rest of your life. The two girls stood like a statue as she merely walked past them.

The truth is, this wo-ahem girl was sick that's all. Her wolf-like face sure did NOT make up for that. AND, don't ever piss her off, let's do an example. Imagine yourself defenseless and you're currently being hunted by a wolf. That's the terror of pissing her off. Well that applies for everyone, no shit Sherlock.

"Akane-chan !" She called across the hall.

"Chiyo! You're back!"

"I fell sick dammit."

"Chill girl chill. Let's go to the Kendo club room, we're almost late."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not much…"

"Good."

"Still so pissed off?"

"Yea I bumped into a guy and I missed my bus, and then I got chased by some rabid fangirls. I heard them saying something like: Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch Kise-kun! Bullshit isn't it?"

"Kise? You mean Kise Ryouta the model? I guess you have some luck in you eh?"

"Luck? My ass."

The girl with brown hair passed a box of pocky. "Here's your pocky."

"Thanks Akane-san!"

While walking on the way to the club room-even though they were going to be late but who cares this is a fanfic everything is possible even a hair set on fire and not needing surgery is possible- Poor Chiyo ran into a wall.

* * *

When both girls reached the kendo club room…

Plot twist.

They didn't reach the club room.

Instead they received a text:

Sorry guys meeting would be held after School at the club room.

-Your extremely dearest Kendo club captain, Tachibana Aoi

"T-That IDIOT CAPTAIN! YOU GODDAMN BASTARD GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER SERIOUSLY!"

* * *

After school-

"I'm getting hungry… I don't have anymore snacks…dammit."

Bump!

"Huh uh sorr-"

"Erm its oka-"

When both eyes met, they let shocking sounds of 'EEEEEHHHHH?!"

End of chapter 1

* * *

**HEY THERE! :D**

**This is my first fanfic, so the story can be a little crappy. Since I post this so late, expect slow updates due to time constraints next year because to school and well, lots of bullshit. Oh and I really appreciate criticisms(not flames) so that I can improve this story, I'm sure that you guys(or whichever gender you are) would rather have a (quite) slow update with good plot, spelling, grammar etc than a shit-filled story with so many mistakes you want to burn my head. I'll try to update as fast as I can! :) **

**Sorry the chapter is short, chapter 2 will be longer, I promise.**

**And…**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU AKASHI-KUN! :D**

**Yes. Really weird I post a Kise fic on Akashi's birthday. I know. **

**I'll let you all know abt my updates if there are any changes or so, I'll post them on my profile.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**SEE YOU ALL ON PLANET MARS BUAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

We all know how shocking it is when it comes to bumping onto the same person in the same day. People tend to think that it's a bad omen and some think that it's a good thing.

And in this story, a bump can mean anything.

Including rabits hopping around on the road.

But that's not the story, although I would really love it to happen.

"A-Ah sorry, wasn't watching."

"…"

"Err…"

"…"

"…"

"Um… are you okay?"

Chiyome gave no answer.

She was lying on the ground, with eyes closed.

Kise put two fingers on her neck, confirming if her heart is still beating.

"…"

"Eh…eh… SHE FAINTED?!"

He scanned around his surroundings, but no clinic was nearby, or any adult, except for a old man in the convenient store sleeping. Heck, he never even fainted much less handled a fainted person!

"H-Hey hang in there! I'll bring you to the doctor!"

He then lift her up bridal style and begin to search for a clinic or at least a doctor.

* * *

After running and receiving stares, poor Kise couldn't find a doctor, much less a freaking clinic.

He then thought of bringing her back to his house, "No no no no No!" Random images of his sisters' and his mom's reaction invaded his mind. Of course he couldn't just bring an unconscious girl back into the house, that would arouse suspicions and other things their Kise would do to an innocent girl. But he couldn't just leave her like that right? He was already outside his house and pretty much too late for him to turn back. "Ne…I guess I'm gonna be grounded for life uh…,"

He stepped into the house.

"Thank you Kami-sama, for your divine lesson."

Apparently no one was at home.

"Phew…I must be lucky…or so it is."

He couldn't think if how to get the girl back to conscious, then he thought of his sister who is working as a doctor.

Punching the numbers in his phone, he hastily called her.

-Le pick up-

"Ki-Chan? What's up? Ate your lunch? Are you Home? Is your bag heavy? Do you have club activities? Did you zip your pants properly? Did you wash your underwear? Have you bathed? Did the fangirls stalked you? Or are you calling just to hear my sweet voice?"

"N-no time to answer alk the questions… A-Ane-San err…I have a question for you."

"What is it Ki-chan? Recipes? A hard Bio question? What is the square root of (4836-82527)x90?"

"N-neither of that sis… err-"

"Why so nervous? Forgot zip your pants? Wore the wrong underwear? Forgot where you put your laundry? Lost your embarrassing baby photos?"

"N-n-none of that sis, its just that…"

"just what?"

"Erm…what do you do when someone faints and there isnt any doctors around?"

"Oh why didn't you say so earlier! Firstly…"

* * *

"Eh…so that's what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yep! I gotta get back to work, bye bye!"

She hanged up the phone, leaving Kise.

'So…'

Kise wasn't exactly sure what to actually do, but he did as told by his sister.

He fetched a stool nearby and placed Chiyome's legs on it and that very moment, she opened her yellow-orange eyes. "Eh what am I doing here?"

Kise looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What's that for?" She then looked around, and saw a pair of hands on her legs. Her face begin to heat up.

She raised her leg and kick Kise."GET YOUR FREAKING HANDS OFF!"

He landed on the couch which was near the corner of the living room.

"O-O-O-Ow! What are you doing?! I was trying to help you!"

"Help what you pervert!"

"Pervert?"

"You were touching my legs dummy!"

"I thought you fainted and-"

"Wait. I fainted?"

"Yes."

"Um…"

"What is it?"

"I'm narcolepsic."

"Narco-what?"

"Narcolepsy. Sleeping at the wrong timing. So I guess I slept at the really worst timing possible."

"Right when we bumped into each other the second time?"

"Probably. Seems wrong enough."

"Very."

"Sorry for the trouble. What's your name? I'm Chiyome, Hojo Chiyome."

"It's okay. I'm Kise, Kise Ryouta."

"Nice to meet you. As an apology, I'll treat you to some snacks perhaps? "

"Ah-"

"No I'm the one at fault here. I caused all the trouble here. Now shall we get going?"

* * *

**Hello Minna! :D**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm still trying to manage my update schedule, especially now that school is starting soon -insert a loud girly scream-. I dont think I will be able to update on Fridays because I have school activities until 6 and other schoolwork etc. Next year will be a busier year so I apologize in advance for any late updates, shitty chapters, being a cranky asshole etc. I guess I will only be able to update on Sundays, that is if I can squeeze some time to update.**

**Ah and I don't know if the chapter is long enough, your opinions? I'm not that of a writer really. Gomen ne. **

**On the side note, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! It really motivates me to write more(and improve my English?). AND 4 REVIEWS! *cries* I LOVE YOU ALL. HAVE A JAR OF NUTELLA. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**FROM THE NOOBISH AUTHOR,**

**ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC(okay maybe I should shorten my name)**


	3. Chapter 3

So…you live here?"

"Yea, I just moved in."

Kise stared at the house.

…It was just big.

Her house was big.

Well, to put it simply, it's a mansion.

"You…live in a mansion…?"

"Yea. Come in, I'll give you your sweets."

He took off his shoes and hesitantly went in.

'Humongous… is she really that rich?'

"I know what you're thinking. My dad works overseas and over time, he bought this house."

"Ah I see."

* * *

The two students walked down the long hallways. It was really quiet…probably what you call it serenity. There were a few birds chirping on the nearest sakura tree and a koi pond nearby. Anyone would be peaceful with such tranquility but unknown to the blond, the silverette had somewhat a sorrowful expression.

After a few turns and well a few random run-ins to some random things what it seems like…rabbit cages, they reached the kitchen.

"Ne, Hoj-"

"You can just call me Chiyome or Chiyo for short."

"Chiyome-San, there seems to be very few people here…"

"Yea… "

Surprisingly her tone sounded a little sad, but still cheerful enough(though I dont know how that even sounds cheerful at all)

Her hand grabbed a few pocky and some other chocolate bars.

"Here, sorry for causing you so much trouble Kise-San."

"I-it's okay."

"Ah! I sound like we're friends even though we just met, I apologize for my rudeness."

"No no its fine."

"I've got some extra popsicles, want any?"

"…Sure."

Kise did not knew why he said that. They both only just met like a few minutes ago, and now they are eating popsicles together. It's too late to turn back now and of course, he could never say 'no' suddenly when he already agreed.

"Thanks for helping me, I'm actually taking revenge on my sister who took my chips so now I'm gonna take her popsicles."

"E-E-EHHH?" She had a triumphant smile on her face and was laughing.

"Sometimes I think I'm a genius, that I think I can become strategist for football! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed loudly.

* * *

The two sat at the patio enjoying their popsicles.

"I'm home~" A loud mature voice rang out.

"Well shit."

"Huh?"

"She's back."

"Your sister?"

"Yep."

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?"

She just merely shrugged.

"Chiyo? Are you there?"

"Bye gotta go~" She flew off as soon as she finished saying that, leaving a shocked Kise Ryouta behind.

"E-EHHH?"

He turned to the popsicle stick.

'Lose again…'

-To be continued in the next chapter~-

**Hello everyone~**

**The noob author is back.**

**With a chapter.**

**A short one.**

**Okay about the to be continued thing, I thought the story may be a little too long if I continue so I decide to break it up, I hope you guys don't mind, and if so, I would accept what you think about it. And probably because I am running short of time due to school so I have to write a short chappie.**

**And about the update timing, I have decided. It will be updated every week and not on every Sunday. The reason being, school. AGAIN. (-insert scream-) and then BOOM! Homework. -_- Feel free to let out your thoughts about this, I don't mind. **

**-Face rock- Bye**

**P.S I'll try to update the next chapter soon, because I thought its kinda part of this chapter so yeah. IF school is not being an asshole, that is.**

**P.S.S I feel like an author with a stupid bunch of excuses. Sorry *bows***


End file.
